


warm rainy days

by Hokannko



Category: Midnight Jiang Shis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokannko/pseuds/Hokannko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...could you warm me up?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm rainy days

_Beep… Beep…_

That was the first thing she heard as soon as her eyelids fluttered open. Sighing, she blinks herself awake as one hand reaches out to turn off the alarm clock. It currently read 06:15, if her slightly hazy vision wasn’t playing tricks on her. She then mentally berates herself for having set an alarm in the first place.

 _I forgot that we don’t have classes for the meantime…_ She remembers, shaking her head gently. _Some habits are really hard to break, I guess._

“Mnn…”

_Ah._

She looks over her shoulder, her gaze setting on a certain light-haired teen who was currently deep in slumber. It then hits her that his arms were still wound around her waist, an action that’s become a routine to them ever since they got together for real. Not to mention that the colder seasons were slowly setting in, making her lover want to cling to her more.

She loved that about him, she realizes.

Not wanting to wake him up, she shifts her position in the most quiet way she could muster, moving herself away just a teeny bit just to give herself more room to breathe. She planned to go back to sleep and enjoy the most out of their vacation.

That’s what she planned, at least.

So it catches her by complete surprise when she senses slow movements from behind her, and before she knew it, Iroha’s arms were now wound a bit tighter than before.

Despite him having a cold body, it was still a pleasant feeling for her, his embrace making her feel all warm inside. It helped that he usually wore loose, thick clothing, making it feel as if a stuffed toy hugged her on its own.

She hears him groan a bit louder, and that’s when she realizes she won’t go back to sleep just yet.

“…hey,” she hears from behind her, his breath tickling her neck, “just now… Were you trying to…”

“No, not at all,” she replied softly, attempting to hold back her smile, “did I wake you?”

“Mm…” he groans, albeit lazily, “not really.”

“I see…” she mutters, “I’m still sorry, though.”

She gasps when she feels him shift so that he was able to speak directly in her ear, his cold hands massaging her stomach gently. While one thumb started to rub circles on her thinly-clothed skin, he whispers reassuringly, “You don’t need to say sorry if you haven’t done anything. Besides…” he pauses, taking a deep breath.

“…you’re still here with me now.”

She finally lets out that smile to herself before replying, “Yeah.”

_I wonder if you can feel my heartbeat right now. I hope not._

They stayed like that for quite a while, the whole room completely devoid of noises, save for the sound of the rain outside pattering gently on the windows. Despite the silence, she could tell that he was now wide awake; his breathing felt peaceful, yet restricted, as if he was doing his best to keep quiet.

While loosening his grip around her, he finally breaks the silence, whispering, “Hey… Could you turn around?”

In compliance, she turns her body so that she was facing him. The first things she noticed were his sleepy, dazed eyes, which were currently half-closed. She also notes that his eyes weren’t quite meeting her own; rather, they were looking a bit lower down. The moment she realizes where he was focused on, his arms locked around her body, pulling her close.

_(What now)_

“Y-Yes…?” she asks, her tone reeking of uncertainty. It wasn’t really a question, though; it was more like a way to prepare herself for whatever he planned to do.

Sensing her nervousness, he chuckles. “You don’t have to be so scared. I’m not going to bite you. Well… at least _not yet_ ,” he mutters, trying to leave out the last part.

 _Even if you say that I know you’ll still bite me anyways._ “Then…”

One arm stays around her waist, while the other one moves to her face, running his thumb lightly over her lower lip. His gaze stays at her lips for more than a few seconds, as if he was in some sort of trance. He takes a deep breath, muttering a small “I’m feeling cold,” before closing in on her, lightly bumping their foreheads together as his eyes finally meet hers.

Her breathing quickens as his hand starts to cup her cheek, caressing it softly. Not taking his eyes off her, he whispers something to her; in which she almost doesn’t hear him because his voice was barely audible despite their distance. As if to clarify what he said, he utters something louder than that.

“Let me kiss you.”

And as soon as she nods, he leans in to place his lips on hers; though it only lasts for a few seconds as he immediately pulls away, looking into her eyes as if asking if she was really okay with it.

Sensing her willingness _(and did she actually look eager?)_ he leans back in, giving her a kiss so slow, yet deep enough to make her feel as if she was floating on air. Closing her eyes, she tries to focus on calming her heart down, instead of on how cold yet soft his lips felt on her own. Her hands find themselves on his shoulders, working their way up to an embrace, pulling him closer.

The room remained still with silence and the sound of pattering rain, save for the few wet noises caused by their lips against each other. She tilts her head, and he uses this moment to let his tongue probe her mouth, causing her to gasp lightly. The girl allows him entry anyways, and it wasn’t long before his tongue was exploring every corner of her mouth. Her tongue eventually comes into contact with his, and he starts to groan in pleasure, tightening his hold on her waist to eliminate any distance they had. She lets one hand run through his hair, playing with it, and this earns her another groan from him. She decided that his voice was rather pleasing to hear, at least for her.

They finally break off their rather heated kiss, and by the time they do, both of them were lightly trying to catch their breath. They stare at each other for quite a while before he pushes her down gently, the girl now lying flat on her back. He moves so that he’s almost on top of her, gazing at her one last time before starting to pepper lingering kisses from her jawline and her neck down to her chest, unbuttoning the top part of her almost-translucent nightgown in the process.

Despite both of them being under a blanket, she shivers at the feeling of her skin slowly becoming exposed to cold air _(or was it his lips? She couldn’t tell anymore)_ , but she doesn’t make any move to stop him. Iroha notices this, apparently–and it takes a few seconds before he stops himself to let out a soft laugh. Her face flushes in embarrassment, her lips now set in a slight pout. He takes advantage of this by giving her a quick peck, making her blush even more.

“You…really like making fun of me, huh…”

A chuckle comes from his lips briefly. “Mm, no. It’s just that you’re really fun to tease,” he stops to caress her cheek lightly before adding, “your expressions please me a lot, too.”

“H-hey! What do you mean by th–” her reply was cut off by a moan escaping her lips as he starts to suck on the skin just above her breast. While doing this, his free hand started to massage her right thigh, raising it slowly; this causes her dress to hike up, exposing the pale skin underneath.

“Aha… Do you hear yourself?” He asks in between kisses and touches. “You have a really nice voice, do you realize that?”

“N– _a-aaahh_ –no I don’t… That’s just you– _mnn.._ ” she retorts weakly, one moan after another coming from her.

Smirking, he then proceeds to lick the area around her nipple as one hand fondled the other. The feeling of his surprisingly warm tongue on her skin causes the pink-haired girl to arch her back in response as she bites her lip to keep herself quiet. Her hands, however, seem to say otherwise, as they find themselves pulling him closer.

It doesn’t take too long before his mouth and hand switch positions to give each of her breasts equal treatment. By now, her skin was already so hot and sensitive to his touches that even the slightest brush of his fingertips could send her nerves flying.

Not to mention that she could feel herself getting really wet somewhere down.

Once he was done, he raised his head from her chest, going a bit closer to land another open-mouthed kiss on her lips. He seemed to get better at it every time he tried, because she found herself moaning loudly into their kiss. Their tongues engage each other slowly but thoroughly, as if that was the last kiss they’d ever have. As one arm supports his weight, his other arm stretched down to her hips, his thumb hooking itself on the edge of her laced underwear. She helps him by holding the other side, pulling it down until he was able to at least make it slide past her thighs; her legs take care of the rest, one pulling out of the garment leaving it hanging on one ankle. She knew it was still there, but she couldn’t really care less at this point; for now, all that mattered was the person above her.

Breaking off their kiss, they look at each other’s eyes, both clouded with lust. She takes this moment to observe his features; in everyday situations, his expressions were, if not annoyed, mostly cold, his lips usually wound in a tight line. But now, he looked a lot more different; glazed-over eyes _(how loud they were being right now)_ , parted lips, and lightly flushed cheeks.

It actually made him look cute.

A few more seconds set in before he lies on his side, going down to her neck again to land a few more kisses. This keeps her preoccupied for a while, not noticing that his sleeved hand was starting to gloss a bit past her stomach. She realizes this a bit too late, and the moment his hand cups her entrance, he manages to elicit a moan from her.

“… I haven’t even done that much yet. You’re really feeling naughty, aren’t you.”

“I-I-I-I’m not!” She answers, blushing fiercely in response. “You’re the one who started this…”

“And you complied,” he retorts, a naughty smile on his face. “Really now… You don’t have to be so embarrassed. It’s not like this is the first time we’ve done this.”

“How do you expect me to d–”

He promptly cuts her off by leaning in for a quick kiss. As soon as he breaks off, his fingers run over her sex, giving special attention to her clit. This causes her to moan louder than before, his name slipping past her lips as she did so.

“Mm…you really sound cute,” he whispers, his breath grazing her ear, “your cries really do a lot of things to me…”

“I-I… Ah…"　

”…n, what’s this? Aha, you’re quite wet now,“ he notes, one finger teasing her entrance to emphasize his point.

”…ah, but this isn’t quite enough…“ he muses, almost to himself.

She bites her lip to keep in another moan as he slowly pushes one finger through her entrance. While it wasn’t a completely new feeling to her, it never failed to send shock waves down her nerves every time he did that.

He lets his finger stay still for a while, giving his thumb time to reach her clit. Once that was done, his finger starts to move slowly through her entrance as his thumb rubs her clit. Pushing in and out, it was enough to make loud, wet noises, only for them to be drowned out by her ecstatic moans. It didn’t take long until he adds a second finger, his thumb now rubbing her clit harder than before. She lets one hand fist the sheets tightly as she tries to keep her voice down; however, with how he was gradually pumping faster, it was becoming a very difficult task.

Eventually, she lets herself go, coming just as her back arches in pleasure at his actions. In the midst of it all, she hears a low groan from him as he pulls his fingers out of her wet entrance. Everything goes still as the rain outside starts to resound, the room’s temperature making itself known. The only other sound that remained was the girl trying to catch her breath, her lithe, almost bare body subtly sweating as her chest heaved.

Blinking, she looks sideways, only to see Iroha staring at her collarbone, which was partly covered by her hair. Realizing what he wanted, she whispers his name as she smoothed her hair aside to expose her skin, effectively catching his attention. She glances at her neck, then at him, and that was all it took for him to come closer, his head now rested in the crook of her neck. He wastes no time in sinking his fangs into her skin, and all too soon she could feel blood oozing out from her as he sucks it out, using his tongue to lap up any excesses.

It wasn’t long until the girl felt something poking into her leg, and by the time he was done, he looks up and the first thing he sees is her blushing face. He smirks, and without further ado he slowly places himself on top of her. He takes care to not fully settle his weight down, but he lowers himself just enough so that she could feel his arousal. This causes her to be embarrassed, her eyes suddenly finding the pillow beside her to be really interesting. As if to further her embarrassment, he nonchalantly grabs her hand, making it look as if he was directing it towards his groin. This causes her to face him, her face a million shades of red.

”…! Wha–“

"Just kidding,” he says with a chuckle, letting go of her hand, “…maybe when you’re better.”

She puffs her cheeks, averting her eyes so as to avoid his gaze.

He sighs dramatically. “…say, you’re seriously mad just because of that?”

“I’m…more embarrassed than mad, honestly…” she mumbles. He laughs lightly, and like before, he playfully bumps his forehead with hers, a small yet genuine smile on his features. She didn’t admit it at that moment, but she liked how the ends of his hair tickle her cheeks–it made her feel closer to him, in a way.

“Is it because of what I almost made you do, or is it because of what I said?” He asks with a teasing glint in his eyes.

“…not telling you.”

“Mm. Fine,” he answers, and she’s almost surprised that he didn’t press on the matter a bit longer. He leans in and whispers slowly, “Seeing your embarrassed face is enough for now, so I’ll let it pass for once.”

Her heart races as her cheeks heat up, and her lips were now set in a small pout. “…you tease.”

“Speak for yourself,” he shot back mockingly, pulling away slightly, “You should be thankful I have self-control, or we’d be done minutes ago.”

She rolls her eyes in response, before giggling and easing up to place a small kiss on his lips. “We’re both teases then. That satisfy you?”

For a second she could see a surprised look on his face, until he reverts to his usual expression. “Mm… For now, maybe,” he answers lazily before kissing her forehead.

As he pulled away, he suddenly lets out a groan as he felt a pair of hands holding his pants, pulling them down just enough to reveal his arousal. He gazes down at her, and she smiles, giving him unspoken permission to have his way with her.

Before he does anything, he leans in to kiss her, eyes closing as he does so. The girl holds him close, feeling his cold body underneath his soft jacket; she honestly found it unfair that she’s almost bare in front of him while he’s still mostly clothed, but seeing how they got this far with each other, she no longer paid any mind to it. The kiss they shared was extremely slow and gentle, to the point that she can almost feel herself floating on air.

And just as he breaks off their kiss, he enters her slowly with a muted groan, his eyes tracing her features. She lets her legs close in on him, hugging his waist as she winces slightly from the sensation. It’s not like it hurt her whatsoever, considering how this isn’t her first time; but her body needed to adjust every time, and to say it felt weird was more than accurate for her. Sensing this, he stays still, observing her. Only when she moans softly does he start moving, pulling himself out halfway before thrusting in again, starting a slow rhythm.

He keeps up his pace, and as soon as he ends up hitting her sweet spot, she gasps his name in pleasure, slightly arching her back, a sign that he’s pushing the right buttons. Inside, he was also proud of himself for not making so much noise; hearing her sweet moans– _he’s told her a lot of times, but they really do him in_ –coupled with her inner walls tightening around him sent him on edge. Attempting to divert his attention somewhere else, he looks down, and the first thing he sees is the pink-haired girl’s pleasure-stricken face, her eyes shut tight.

_…well, that helped._

Breathing heavily, he dips his head in the crook of her neck instead, nipping and sucking on her skin. Her hands move from under his shirt to his pale-colored hair, playing with it. He lets out a loud groan, his thrusts becoming deeper each time, and that was more than enough invitation for her to keep up what she was doing. She had a hard time keeping herself from tugging a bit too hard, however; the pleasure in her body was starting to build up, and she could tell that it was the same for Iroha, who began to stay closer to her body than earlier.

Eventually, he shoots his load inside of her with a low growl as she reaches her climax, her back completely arching and her legs hugging his waist as she lets out a loud scream. Pulling himself out, he shifts to the side slightly as he lies down so as to not crush her with his weight. The room finally stays quiet, and all that was left was the sound of them panting from under their blanket.

Still feeling dazed, Iroha blinks his eyes sleepily, taking time to look at his lover who, albeit having her eyes closed, remained to be completely conscious.

_(and he really felt glad they were far in enough to be able to call each other that word–he liked the way it rolled off his tongue)_

With a lazy smile, he moves a bit closer to her, his arms now back to their usual routine of hugging her waist. His voice husky, he whispers, “..that was more than what I asked for earlier, you know.”

Her eyelids flutter open, his words waking her up. “Mm? What do you mean?”

“Silly,” he mutters, placing his head a bit above hers, “I only asked you earlier if you could warm me up, but…look at us now. How naughty.”

“B-But you asked me to kiss you. And… You did the rest. You’re to be blamed here,” she retorts, a hint of smugness in her voice.

“Mhm, maybe… but you’re still naughty. Hey, remember the first time we–”

“I…don’t need to remember that, thanks,” she mutters in embarrassment. Smirking, he sets his gaze on the bite mark he had left on her neck moments ago. He lets one hand graze over it, making her shiver.

“…hey… …”

“Mm?”

Leaning closer, he whispers, “…you… You’re **mine**. Okay…?”

“Mm,” she replies with a small nod, easing into his frame.

Their breathing now evened out, it takes only a while before they both doze off, exhausted yet content. The room stayed cold as the rain continued on outside for a long amount of time, gradually drowning out the silence, yet even with that, their mutual embrace was still more than enough to ignore that.

…because rainy days don’t have to be cold all the time.

* * *

_He blinks his eyes, having stayed still and conscious without her noticing._

She really fell asleep, huh…

_Sighing, he remained motionless so as to not wake her, before kissing the top of her head._

_“ **… I love you.** ”_

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW. JUST.
> 
> This fic... I did this way faster than the first one; mainly because I submitted this for DAY 16 of the MJS 30-Day Challenge. 
> 
> Though... I don't know, somehow, while I did feel embarrassed while typing this, I felt more... comfortable typing this compared to 'impatience'? I don't know. It might be just me.
> 
> Again, the usual awkwardness of the heroine not having a name still gets me. I ended up not mentioning names often throughout this fic. But I still enjoyed, nevertheless!
> 
> Uhm, I actually have a lot to type, but I kinda drained myself from this. (IIRC, I finished this in less than a week. Woah.) So I'll probably edit this note later or tomorrow. As always, I hope y'all enjoyed reading this-- I hope I didn't get him too OOC wwww Thank you in advance!


End file.
